


Imagine: Clay talking dirty to you in Polish

by TheBGassassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBGassassin/pseuds/TheBGassassin





	Imagine: Clay talking dirty to you in Polish

You were laying your head on Clay’s shoulder and he had his arm around your waist as you two sat on the couch in his apartment. A sudden idea came in his mind and he pulled you in a hug with a sly smirk on his face. You hugged him back and he grabbed you by the hips and placed you on his lap. “Clay…What are you…” you were cut off by a squeak as he started planting wet kisses against your neck. 

“Na maśle podsmaż pokrojoną drobno cebulę.“ he whispered huskily in your ear, making you shiver “Gdy się zeszkli, dodaj drobno posiekany czosnek. Podsmaż razem.“ You loved it when he talked in Polish to you. It always turned you on, even if you didn’t understand a word he was saying, it was just his tone, his voice and how he spoke it… It was so hot… “Clay…“ you whimpered, feeling heat pool inbetween your legs. 

“Dynię obierz ze skórki, usuń pestki, pokrój miąższ w kostkę i dodaj do podsmażonej cebuli z czosnkiem.“ he continued his dirty talking. He spoke in such a sensual tone, his hands running up and down your body, squeezing your ass… “Podsmaż całość przez kilka minut.“ His voice alone made you moan out shamelessly, pressing your body against his. “Zalej dynię bulionem i duś do miękkości przez jakieś 30 minut.“ He pulled away from your neck and watched you with an amused smirk on his face, watching you squirm on his lap. 

“Ostudzoną i miękką dynię zmiksuj na gładko blenderem.“ It wasn’t the first time he was dirty talking to you in Polish, but usually after every sentence he would repeat the translation in English… But that was really not your only concern right now. His hands squeezed your ass and forced you to squeal and arch your back into him, your chest mere inches away from his face. Oh, the dirty bastard… “Dodaj śmietanę, sól, pieprz i szczyptę gałki muszkatołowej.“ 

“Clay, please…“ you begged, eyes clouded by lust. But he was inexorable. He slowly licked up your neck to your ear and whispered “Pestki dyni upraż na suchej patelni i posyp nimi zupę w talerzach.“ You couldn’t take it anymore. You needed to know what he was saying… “Clay, please, you dirty little Polish“ you smirked down at him, running your index finger up his chest “Tell me, what are you saying?“ You moved closer to his face and cupped his cheek with your hand, placing a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Oh, I was just telling you how to make a pumpkin soup.“ he answered, trying to keep in his laughter. That made you freeze in your place just the way you were. All this time, he was getting you horny…by telling you a damn soup recipe… You were speechless. “…Oh.“ you finally said, a dark blush scattered on your cheeks.


End file.
